


The Count (Nevada X Election Results)

by Blasty_Mcsplode



Category: United States of America - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bad Flirting, Child Abuse, Crack Treated Seriously, Emotional Manipulation, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Mental Abuse, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Past Character Death, Pining, Polyamory, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blasty_Mcsplode/pseuds/Blasty_Mcsplode
Summary: Just your average crack fic with a little bit of spice
Relationships: Nevada/Election Results, North Carolina/Virginia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Count (Nevada X Election Results)

**Author's Note:**

> ;)

Once again, Nevada was pacing. 

“I don’t know, Gia! It’s just so hard to talk to them. It feels like.. someone is separating us or something!”

Georgia puts a sympathetic hand on Nevadas’ shoulder, pulling them ever so slightly closer.

“It’s alright Nev. Come on, there’s nothing holding you back. You’ve been waiting for so long and written all these notes, and still haven’t given them a single one! You’ve got to be more confident.”

Nevada flushes, and hides behind their letter, held closed only by a small heart sticker. Georgia looks at them again and gives a reassuring smile. With a surge of confidence, Nevada heads off to look for Election~sama. 

Peering out from the corner hallway, Nevada spots Election~sama hanging out near their locker. Only, they see Trump~senpai suddenly walk up to Election results! With a near devilish grin, he forcefully tilts Elections results’ chin up to look at him. 

“Come with me.” He says, with pure wicked intentions radiating off of him.

Nevada can see the harsh grip Trump has on their wrist and the slightly fearful look in their eyes. Rage quickly fills them and they begin to stomp after them, before realizing they would be giving themself away, and could in no way put up a fight.

“Election~sama is strong.. they can handle this, right?”

\-------------------

It’s been days, and nobody has seen either Election~sama or Trump~senpai. During this time, the whole school has been worried. Even Carol and Ginia, normally so uncaring, are showing a softer side of themselves.

“Now there really is someone separating us Gia! What am I gonna do?” Nevada sputters through their tears.

“It’s going to be fine Nav. Trump~senpai won’t keep you from Election~sama for long, I’m sure of it! How about we play some Mario kart after school huh? Would that make you feel better?”

With a quick wipe of their eyes and a sniffle, Nevada gives a shaky nod.

\-------------------

“Here we are! It was a bit of a long trip but that’s okay. Hey, how about we-” Gia turns around to face a clearly upset Nev. “-Oh dear. Nev, hey, hey, it’s alright! Oh darling, cmere.”

Nevadas’ tight grip on their sweater is clearly hurting them, but the only thing they can think of is comforting their long time friend. It doesn’t take long for both to pass out on the bed, stuck in a warm embrace.

When they awaken, the two peer out the window to see a quickly darkening sky. There’s a knock at the bedroom door, revealed to be Georgia’s mom.

“Why don’t you guys come down to dinner,” She pauses, glancing at the twos disheveled appearances “You seem like you need a nice meal.”

The pair rushes down the small flight of stairs, with Gia just barely beating Nev to the end. Waiting for them is Gia's mother.

“I hope you’re fine with soba. You know I’m not exactly much of a cook.” Georgia gives her a small smile, and looks down towards their food.

“Yeah, I know.” 

\-------------------

“Oh come on Nev! That win was totally fair and you know it.” 

After a quick dinner, Nevada and Georgia quickly set up Mario Kart. As always, Georgia was ahead by a massive amount. This time Nev almost got first, but was beaten just as they neared the finish line. The blue shell was a cruel condemner indeed. 

As Georgia hastily set their controller down on the floor, they looked towards Nevada to see if they were okay with another match. Instead, they find tears.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I know you want to play but I just..” Georgia’s smile quickly turns into their usual worried expression “ I can’t right now.” Nevada heaves through a sob. 

“That’s enough tears now,” Gia gently grabs Nevs’ wrists “I’m sure they’ll show up tomorrow, yeah? Just you wait”

It’s not long before Nev passes out, and Gia makes sure the ride to her house is as peaceful as possible. Georgia sets Nevada down in their room, only catching the eye of her aunt mere seconds before they leave. As usual, the conversation between the two is non-existent, save for a small nod.

\-------------------

The first thing that greets Gia in the morning is loud chatter. There’s a huge crowd all cramped into one spot, seemingly around something. To no surprise, It’s Election~sama. Georgia sighs and begins to walk off to their class, before being spotted by a cheerful Nevada who greets them enthusiastically. A big grin and a whisper of ‘You were right!’ is all Nev can squeeze in before the bell rings and the halls are flooded.


End file.
